Kog'Maw/SkinsTrivia
Skins Kog'Maw OriginalSkin.jpg| Kog'Maw CaterpillarSkin.jpg| |24-Jun-2010}} Kog'Maw SonoranSkin.jpg| |24-Jun-2010}} Kog'Maw MonarchSkin.jpg| |16-Nov-2010}} Kog'Maw ReindeerSkin.jpg| (Limited Edition)|14-Dec-2010}} Kog'Maw LionDanceSkin.jpg| |01-Feb-2011}} Kog'Maw DeepSeaSkin.jpg| |19-Sept-2011}} Kog'Maw JurassicSkin.jpg| |23-Mar-2012}} Chinese artwork KogMaw_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic skin KogMaw_CaterpillarSkin_Ch.jpg|Caterpillar Kog'Maw KogMaw_SonoranSkin_Ch.jpg|Sonoran Kog'Maw Kog'Maw LionDanceSkin Ch.jpg|Lion Dance Kog'Maw Trivia * Kog'Maw was designed by Ezreal * Kog'Maw is voiced by , Who also voices . * Kog'Maw was first spotted during the official announcement post. He can be seen in one of the screenshots. * Kog'Maw's name may be reference to the Cebuano term "kogmo" which refers to hardened mucus in the nose. ** The 'Maw' part also means an appetite; a stomach; the receptacle into which food is taken by swallowing. * Ironically, even though Kog'Maw's lore and a majority of his quotes speak of his "insatiable" hunger, every ability (except his passive) involves regurgitation. * His /dance is a tribute to from the classic short One Froggy Evening. A side-by-side comparison can be seen here . * When Kog'Maw is reviving ( or ), his passive does not proc, and instead will do his dance in high speed. * Kog'Maw was one of the champions chosen for the Noxian pool available during the Ionia vs. Noxus match. He was not one of the selected champions however. * Kog'Maw is one of the four champions to have abilities which allow them to continue to attack after death. Kog'Maw's ability being and the others being , and . * Kog'maw is the only Void-related champion to not have the word "Void" in his title. * In his idle animation, Kog'Maw blinks one eye at a time. He will also perform a brief spin/dance that is different than his actual /dance emote sometimes. Quotes * According to Kog'Maw's 2nd /taunt line and the Journal of Justice Issue 2, another Void Champion may be on the way. * Kog'Maw's standard joke is similar to the bugle command. * The Reindeer Kog'Maw skin does a different /joke from his others. It will sing "Fa la la la la" and, paired with /joke, will sing the song . Skins * Kog'Maw's champion select icon and mini-map icon have his "tongue" darkened, and almost not noticeable. The backdrop is also darker. * Sonoran Kog'Maw skin, while appearing orange in the preview, actually appears brown in-game. * His Classic skin art appears pink but is actually silver colored ingame. * The Lion Dance Kog'Maw skin is a reference to the traditional Chinese , performed on the Lunar New Year. ** As a Legendary Skin, the visuals of his abilities are altered to display fireworks instead. * Deep Sea Kog'Maw skin is based on the real world , a fish that dwells in the deep sea. * In the Caterpillar Kog'Maw skin he is hunting a scarab in the US version, while he is hunting a Butterfly on the Chinese one. * Kog'Maw and Jurassic Cho'Gath share a Jurassic skin theme. ** In the background of the splash art, the skeleton on the wall beside Kog'Maw bears resemblance to , a cancelled champion. ** Also on the left of Kog'Maw is one of the limbs of the Jurassic Cho'Gath Exhibit. Relations * Kog'Maw, and are creatures from the Void. * Kog'Maw was enticed into joining the League by . * Kog'Maw claims to have a "Daddy" that is coming to Runeterra. Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Kog'Maw/Galerie de:Kog'Maw/SkinsTrivia en:Kog'Maw/SkinsTrivia fr:Kog'Maw/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Kog'Maw/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Kog'Maw/SkinsTrivia